1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Referring to FIG. 7, a main body 1 of a hair drier has an air outlet 2 and air inlets 3 at side surfaces of the main body 1. The main body 1 accommodates a heater unit 5 and a blowing device 4. The blowing device 4 includes a motor 15 and a centrifugal-type centrifugal fan 6. The centrifugal fan 6 is fixed to a motor shaft 16.
In the conventional hair drier, as shown in FIG. 8, a reverse flow (C) which is generated because of the pressure loss at the heater unit 5 flows into the air inlet 3. Further, as shown in FIG. 9, a peripheral flow (D) which flows to the heater unit 5 without passing through the centrifugal fan 6. The reverse flow (C) and the peripheral flow (D) causes not only a decrease of air blowing efficiency but also an increase of air suction noise.
Considering these problems, as shown in FIG. 10, an inlet guide 33 which has a bell mouth shape is provided within the intake side (6a) of the centrifugal fan 6 and along the periphery of the air inlets 3. In this hair drier, however, burbly flow (E) is generated. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 11, additional flow guide 34 which has a bell mouth shape is provided at the circumferential surface of the centrifugal fan 6. However, in the hair driers shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the areas of the air inlets 3 and the area of the air outlet of the centrifugal fan 6 reduce due to the inlet guide 33 and the additional flow guide 34.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai 60-155799) discloses an air inlet which has a bell mouth shape. The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a hair dryer including a main body, a centrifugal fan, at least one air inlet and at least one inlet guide. The main body has an air outlet. The centrifugal fan is provided in the main body and configured to blow air toward the air outlet. The centrifugal fan has an intake side and an outer circumferential surface around a central axis of the centrifugal fan. The at least one air inlet is formed in the main body to face the intake side of the centrifugal fan. The at least one inlet guide is provided to project from an inside surface of the main body and extends along a circumference of the at least one air inlet to surround and face a part of the outer circumferential surface of the centrifugal fan along a circumference of the centrifugal fan.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a hair dryer including a main body, a centrifugal fan, at least one air inlet, at least one blowing guide and at least one inlet guide. The main body has an air outlet. The centrifugal fan is provided in the main body and configured to blow air toward the air outlet. The centrifugal fan has an intake side and an outer circumferential surface around a central axis of the centrifugal fan. The at least one air inlet is formed in the main body to face the intake side of the centrifugal fan. The at least one blowing guide has a concave space and is provided along a circumference of the centrifugal fan to face the inlet guide. The at least one inlet guide is provided to project from an inside surface of the main body and extends along a circumference of the at least one air inlet. A portion of the at least one inlet guide is positioned in the concave space along a circumferential length of the at least one inlet guide.